


Loopholes

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Desk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Gabriel said no presents.





	Loopholes

**Author's Note:**

> whale whale whale what have we here? i tried to do fluff but it ended up as porn. my wife edited this so if it's bad, blame her. this was done for the day 3 prompt of first valentines/

“I didn’t expect to spend our first Valentine’s day cooped up in the requisitions office doing a stock check,” Gabriel grumbled, throwing the tablet computer onto the desk before he slumped down onto the only chair in the room.

This wasn’t the plan. It wasn’t even one of the many screw ups that he had imagined during his usual catastrophising sessions. He had thought they would at least make it back to his quarters, where he could pull out his stash of whiskey, they’d watch a terrible movie and then proceed to have a night of organised, well-thought-out sex. He’d bought massage oils, lubricant, condoms, hell, he’d even picked up a few toys for them to try, there were plenty of options.

And he’d spent all month telling Jesse that they were doing nothing; that he didn’t celebrate Valentine’s day, just to throw him off the scent and it had worked. Jesse hadn’t mentioned it, hadn’t surprised him with anything and wasn’t expecting anything more than a quick fuck before being dismissed back to his own quarters, business as usual.

So of course when Ana had approached them, saying that the requisitions office was in shambles and that she had a date with a certain gentleman on the Overwatch roster (Reinhardt, they all knew it was Reinhardt), Jesse had lent her a chivalrous shoulder to cry on before agreeing to take the work off her hands, leaving her evening wide open.

After all, Jesse said with an annoyed tone, it wasn’t like they were doing anything.

He could already sense the pizza he had ordered to his room going cold; the ice for the whiskey melting. What a waste of a favour, he couldn’t help but think as he tried to forget how he’d begged the mess cook to do this for him. 

So now they were stuck in a dusty old room, with nothing but each other’s slightly sour company, although, maybe he was projecting. Jesse seemed amused enough by the various silly things he kept digging up, seemed to find endless humour in poking around in things that most definitely did not concern him.

“Ain’t like you had anythin’ planned,” Jesse replied after a while, hidden behind a large shelf unit, the sound of rustling enough for Gabriel to crane his neck over just in time to see Jesse appear again with a giant bag of cheese balls, his mouth already boldly outlined in orange, the dust a stark contrast to his facial hair.

The love of his life. Jesse McCree. Covered in cheese dust.

He chose to ignore the comment, shrugging instead. “You’re supposed to be organising this shit, not eating it.”

“Rats got to this bag but they’re still pretty good,” Jesse drawled as he swaggered across the room, placing the bag on the desk before he rubbed his fingers on his shirt, sighing heavily. “Gabe, y’know, I get that you don’t like this commercialised holiday that’s just a reason for people to their waste money an’ you said I couldn’t buy you anythin’ but…”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, standing up out of his chair, groaning as he made his way around the desk. “You went and got me something anyway?” He asked, perching on the corner as Jesse moved around to stand between his legs, Jesse’s large form looming over him and he found himself staring up at him; his boyish good looks even now still enough to make him blush. How he ever got a man like this was beyond him.

Well… it wasn’t so far beyond him when said man had cheese dust in his beard, but he was still impressive, even with his slothful ways. Shaking his head, he reached up, brushing the orange crumbs from his facial hair before he let his fingers linger, pressing down on his chin.

“I said you shouldn’t buy me anything,” he whispered, sighing.

“Yeah, so I didn’t!” Jesse said with a smirk, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something that instantly stole Gabriel’s attention; a small, bright pink bear with a silk heart on its stomach, the words ‘I love you’ embroidered in gold. He went to open his mouth to speak, but Jesse interrupted him. “Okay listen, I didn’t buy this. Reinhardt was going to give it to Captain Amari, but I told him to get her perfume instead and now he’s dabbing Chanel on her neck, and I’m giving you his reject gift. So don’t try and tell me romance ain't alive and well here in the requisitions office.”

Gabriel kept his expression blank, maybe just a little shocked as he took the bear from Jesse’s hands, his attention going to the heart on its stomach as he brushed a thumb over the soft silk. “Good call… Ana is much more of a perfume kind of woman,” he said in a low voice, feeling the fake fur with a small smile on his face. No one had ever given him such a ridiculous gift, and whilst Jesse’s means of acquisition may have been unorthodox, he had actually gone through with gifting it to him - and Gabriel had to admit that presenting the Commander of Blackwatch with such a ridiculous item took some balls.

“See, it says I love you on the tummy,” Jesse mumbled, sliding his hands around Gabriel’s neck, leaning back slightly with a smile on his face. “’Cause damn boss, I do love you. So fuckin’ much, an’ if all I’m allowed to give you is a dumbass bear to show you that, then that’s what I gotta do.”

Gabriel looked up, rolling his eyes again as he placed the bear on the desk beside him before he reached up, sliding his hands onto Jesse’s waist, pulling him closer. “I meant it when I said you weren’t to get me anything. I didn’t tell you not to buy me something so that you could find a loophole around it and get off on a technicality.”

“Mhm, but I thought you were always teachin’ me to find loopholes,” Jesse whispered, leaning down, his face slowly moving towards his own, and he felt himself stop breathing as he waited for Jesse to kiss him. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before their lips were together and he felt himself melt into it, his hands sliding around Jesse to pull him closer as they deepened their kiss.

So maybe they didn’t need whiskey and bad films, maybe they just needed Jesse’s corny nature to help Gabriel get in the mood. Things had never been this easy for him; never been this natural. He was normally so guarded, but Jesse came barrelling in, armed with a sledgehammer and a smirk, ready to knock down all his walls. He hadn’t even had time to consider any repercussions to his actions and when he finally did, he was in too deep to care.

With a small laugh, Gabriel broke the kiss, his hands sliding playfully under Jesse’s shirt, feeling out his soft skin with a smile on his face. “Mm, I don’t need to teach you how to find some holes,” he mumbled, glancing up just in time to see Jesse’s face break out into a grin, a deep chuckle escaping his throat.

Whatever this was he had with Jesse, it felt so fucking good. He could finally be himself for once.

“Why, Commander Reyes, I ain’t sure exactly what it is that you’re sayin’ to a young, innocent thing like m’self,” Jesse said with a smirk, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he moved his hands to Gabriel’s neck, his fingers finding the zipper on his hoodie so quickly, the garment falling open one motion later and he let Jesse push it from his shoulders, let his hands wander, a small noise of approval escaping Jesse’s lips as his fingers felt out his muscles through his undershirt.

“Well, we can go back to organising the supplies…” He said, letting his voice trail off as Jesse hitched up his shirt, revealing his chest for just a moment before he leaned forward and started pressing kisses across his skin, shaking his head.

“Nah, my brain is ten steps ahead,” Jesse drawled, pausing to let out a sigh. “N’m’already really feelin' your gratitude for my present, so I’m thinkin’ I could collect my reward for bein’ such a thoughtful guy,” Jesse mumbled against his skin, and Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh as he placed his hands behind himself, leaning back and watching with an amused expression as Jesse lavished attention on his chest; his stomach, hands already tugging at Gabriel’s belt.

He was always so eager, maybe too much even on days Gabriel was particularly tired, but his enthusiasm never failed to flatter Gabriel. It was always so nice to have someone equally as desperate for him as he were for them. They were both each other’s downfall and strategically, that was a bad thing but… it felt so nice to be wanted like this; to be needed.

“And I suppose that reward is fucking me on this desk?” Gabriel asked, his breathing speeding up as Jesse unhooked his belt, the sound of the leather dragging through the metal clasp antagonising to him; his cock already hard and straining against the fabric of his trousers. Jesse had this habit of making him feel like a randy teenager again, his hormones pulsating through his body, getting him hard from just the smallest touch so it embarrassed him even more how cool and collected Jesse always seemed to remain.

Jesse shrugged, letting his hand dwell on Gabriel’s crotch, pressing down teasingly. “Actually, I didn’t plan for none of this, so I ain’t exactly prepared,” he replied honestly, a goofy smile on his face. “I was jus’ gonna give you a suck, maybe a tug, again, I’m wingin’ it here. I thought you might actually sock me for givin’ you that dumb bear. Didn’t think you’d actually put out.”

Gabriel again was unable to resist laughing, and a hearty guffaw that erupted from his chest; a genuine laugh, the kind he only seemed to share with Jesse these days.

“If you’d have been actually doing your job in here… you’d know that there is lubricant and condoms on shelf C-45,” Gabriel said as he watched Jesse nod frantically as he moved away to rummage on the shelves. Reaching down, he unzipped his trousers, awkwardly taking them off over his boots, getting stuck just as Jesse turned around, holding more items than needed for the task but just like him to never know the exact goal of his quest. “Anyway, I’m easy. I would have put out for some terrible chocolates with sticky caramel centres.”

Jesse meandered back over, dropping the items on the desk before he crouched down and helped pull Gabriel’s trousers off, throwing them to the side before he stood back up again, running his hands along his bare legs, letting out a small hum. “I got you some of those back in my bunk too, just in case the bear didn’t work.”

“Oh, how romantic. I suppose you stole them from-“

“Captain Amari, yeah. I explained to her that Reinhardt never ate processed sugars, an’ that a classic disco mix would be a better gift,” Jesse said with a smirk, settling himself between Gabriel’s legs again, his hands sliding down to grip his cock, fondling it lazily. “We ain’t the only ones getting’ laid tonight.”

Gabriel placed his hands on Jesse’s chest, his fingers slowly undoing the buttons to reveal the body he loved so much, the dense hair, the youthful firmness and the overwhelming, undeniable scent that intoxicated him to the point of making him feel dizzy.

“There is still time for you to ruin this,” Gabriel teased, pushing Jesse’s shirt open, dragging his hands up and down his stomach, tracing the hair before he reached down and roughly pulled Jesse’s belt open, shoving his hand into his trousers as soon as the opportunity presented itself to grip Jesse’s big dick, and just the feel of it; the weight in his hand was enough to make him bit down on his lip.

“I ain’t sure even I could do that. After all, you’re easy, you said so yourself,” Jesse said with a drawl, letting Gabriel fish his cock out; letting him just toy with it, play with his cock as he reached over and picked up a bottle, holding it up to the light. “This says it’s strawberry scented. That’s romantic, kinda…”

“Why don’t you go find some cream and you can make a real feast out of my ass?” Gabriel retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he removed his hands and leaned back, admiring the view of Jesse just stood there with his hard dick hanging out, a sight that he had burned into his brain at this point.

Jesse shrugged as he squirted some onto his fingers, spreading the fluids around before he smeared some over Gabriel’s asshole, laughing to himself. “I’m sure you know where that is too but fuckin’ around with food ain’t exactly my thing.”

Gabriel let out a small noise of discomfort as Jesse moved him, his fingers instantly finding his asshole and pressing inside. They had done this enough times for it not to be a whole song and dance, and he was definitely no virgin but every time Jesse stretched him out, he felt his body resist, telling him that he was too old to be getting fucked on an almost daily basis but he couldn’t resist, couldn’t stop himself from indulging every time the opportunity presented itself.

“What about that time in Montreal? You seemed pretty eager to use the – ah, easy there,” he said as he let out a small gasp, closing his eyes as he adjusted himself, spreading his legs wider on the desk as Jesse started to fuck him with his fingers, stretching him out, barely giving him a moment to adjust.

“Alright, yeah, I’ll give you that, but it was a fuckin’ ingenious use of maple syrup,” Jesse mumbled, leaning over Gabriel, staring down at him, the brim of his hat casting a mysterious and undeniably sexy shadow across his face. “God, you look so fuckin’ sexy with my fingers in you,” he continued, dipping his head to press his lips against Gabriel’s, deepening the kiss instantly, his tongue delving into Gabriel’s mouth as he loudly stretched his hole, the sound of his fingers fucking his ass filling the air before he pulled them out and blindly grabbed a condom, not breaking the kiss.

And Gabriel made no move to either, their lips only parting for air as he heard Jesse rip open the foil and roll the rubber over his cock, moving only to come closer to him and he found himself lifting his legs in anticipation as Jesse inched closer, his hands grabbing Gabriel’s legs, tugging one around his waist.

“You want me to fuck you?” Jesse asked, and Gabriel found himself scoffing as he reached down between them, gripping Jesse’s cock, trying to guide it inside him because yes, he wanted him to fuck him so badly that he was becoming impatient; he needed him to fuck him right now.

Nodding, Gabriel felt the tip meet his hole, letting out a shaky breath as Jesse took over, reaching down to hold his own cock as he pushed in, his own hands falling to his sides to grip the desk as Jesse pushed inside him slowly; so slowly. 

“You always give me what I need,” Gabriel muttered, raising a hand to Jesse’s face, running a thumb over his cheek as Jesse gripped his thighs, rolling his hips as he let his boss adjust to him; get used to him. A formality, but one Jesse always compensated for as soon as Gabriel let out a long sigh and a small nod, leaning in to press their lips together again as Jesse started to rock against him, his own dick caught between their bodies in a way that made him moan each time they kissed; each time Jesse thrust into him.

“Could say the same thing about you,” Jesse replied in a low voice, sliding a hand to Gabriel’s back to pull him closer as Jesse fucked him, his own hands moving to Jesse’s shoulders, his lips moving to his jaw, nudging his head up as he kissed his way down his neck, panting heavily as he edged along the desk, closer to Jesse.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” he whispered, gripping onto Jesse, his breath so heavy; so ragged as he moaned, Jesse’s hands moving to his waist, holding him as he fucked him. “You’re so good to me.”

“Again, I could say that exact same thing ‘bout you,” Jesse replied in a low voice, his hands moving to Gabriel’s face, pulling him away from his neck so he could look at him, and Gabriel felt his face heat up, his mouth hanging open as Jesse thrust into him, both of them panting softly as they stared into each other’s eyes.

So what if he had planned a night alone for them. They didn’t need time together like that, he and Jesse made their time whenever they needed it. Making love on a desk might never have crossed his mind as being the way he wanted to get laid on Valentine’s day, but it seemed fitting enough given their relationship.

He pushed away from Jesse, leaning back to rest against the desk, opening his legs wider, letting Jesse grab his knees and spread him open as he fucked into him harder, sweat dripping down his body as he took in a shaky breath, his eyes looking up and down Gabriel like a hungry animal. Never had a man looked at him like this before; been so desperate to make sure he felt good as his hand drifted to Gabriel’s cock, clumsily fondling it as he thrust, curses falling from his lips as he tried to coordinate himself.

He didn’t mind the awkward hand job, just having Jesse dote on him like this was exactly what he needed; exactly what he had secretly wanted from a Valentine’s day fuck. Having Jesse love him like this was more than he could ever need, and he didn’t care how it happened, or what he got. He just needed it all.

“Fuck boss, I’m real close,” Jesse mumbled as he groped and stroked Gabriel’s dick, squeezing as he tugged it, trying and failing to match his own pace but Gabriel couldn’t care less. Instead he found himself reaching to hold onto the desk, his body shaking as Jesse continued to fuck him and it felt so good to just have Jesse pounding into him, his belt clattering against his ass with every thrust, his shirt hanging open and him was just lying here, taking it with nothing but his shirt and boots on.

And he just couldn’t bring himself to care how it would look to anyone else. They didn’t understand what they had; the things they had been through both before and now that they were an item. He didn’t need anyone but Jesse to understand his feelings; didn’t need anyone but Jesse accepting his affection.

Reaching up for Jesse’s neck again, he pulled him close again, his breathing uneven, his body jerking as he felt himself reaching his peak, his body throbbing as Jesse kept fucking into him; kept rubbing his dick. It felt too fucking good that he couldn’t stop himself from selfishly pulling Jesse down for a kiss as he felt himself come, his fluids splashing onto his stomach; onto his shirt, yet again another extra laundry run this week because of his extracurricular activities with Jesse.

“Fuck, you feel so damn good inside me,” Gabriel whispered, placing kisses to Jesse’s face, more sloppy than he would have liked but he found it hard to control his breathing; control his words as Jesse’s hands groped him, grabbing at his body as he continued to fuck him, his cock still dripping between them.

“Yeah? Mm, so good I made you come, you love coming with me right up in there, don’cha?” He asked, grunting as he thrust harder. “I thought you’d last longer but you’re always so fuckin’ greedy,” Jesse drawled, turning his head, delving down to press his lips against Gabriel’s neck, panting heavily against his skin. “Jus’ keep lettin’ me fuck you ‘til I’m done.”

Gabriel let out a low hum, sliding his hands to Jesse’s back, grabbing at his shirt as he continued to kiss his neck; continued to rut into him, his thrusts sloppy and frantic. “So demanding,” he whispered, letting out a low moan as Jesse’s hands kept grabbing him, kept touching him, each contact between their skin enough to make him shudder. Everything felt so good; he could still feel his cock leaking each time Jesse’s dick pressed into just the right spot. “Don’t stop, just keep going,” he gasped out, digging his fingers into his back as Jesse lost that last bit of restraint, the sudden feeling of Jesse consuming him so overwhelming.

It was always like this; Jesse always blew his mind. No matter how quick, or rough, or slow and gentle he was, the feeling of surrendering complete and utter control to him never failed to make him lose his mind. The way Jesse pressed him down and hammered into him; the way he panted and grunted, whispering sweet nothings to Gabriel about how much he loved him; how good he felt, how sexy he was.

“Feels so fuckin’ good, gonna come,” Jesse rasped into his ear, and Gabriel could only nod frantically, gasping as he felt Jesse thrust into him deep and hard, letting out a low groan before he started to slowly roll his hips, still muttering about how perfect Gabriel was; how much he loved him. “Look at you, takin’ it so fuckin’ well,” Jesse mumbled as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting slow and hard against Gabriel, grunting under his breath. “You’re so goddamn hot.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked, sliding his hands to Jesse’s face, holding it as he kissed him again; deeply, his tongue lapping into Jesse’s mouth as he bucked against him, letting out a deep moan as Jesse’s cock slipped out of him and he just kept rutting against his body, both of them falling into a panting mess on top of the desk.

Gabriel let his head fall back, a large grin spreading across his face as Jesse continued to kiss his neck, panting heavily against him, still rubbing his dick against him and moaning but he was done, his body completely spent and numb. He could barely lift his head as he felt Jesse stand up, but he couldn’t miss watching him tug his condom off and flick it across the room with a smirk because it was that exact attitude that he loved about Jesse; that dirty, uncaring brat he picked up all that time ago.

“You’re going to have to find that and clean it away before we leave, you know that, right?” Gabriel mumbled as he lay limp across the desk, not giving a shit that his dick was just hanging out; lube dripping from his ass and onto paperwork he would probably have to redo now or have to explain the stains on... Neither option seemed enough to make him care right now though.

“Yeah I know, I’m all about keepin’ things clean right now,” Jesse drawled, doing his belt back up out of the corner of Gabriel’s eye and he barely even registered as he moved closer, reaching over him to pick up the stupid bear he had stolen from Reinhardt before he placed it on Gabriel’s lower stomach, stroking his skin with the soft toy. “See, I’m cleanin’ you up good an’ proper now so you don’t go havin’ a bitch fit at me in about five minutes when you finally get the feelin’ back in your legs.”

Gabriel glanced down, grimacing as he watched Jesse wipe down his stomach; trailing the soft toy over his cock before playfully pressing the face of the bear into his balls and that was when he found himself sitting up, pushing Jesse away with a laugh. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Mhm, maybe, but you still love me,” Jesse mumbled as he stepped between Gabriel’s legs again, raising the bear to Gabriel’s face and tapping him on the nose with it and he found himself scrunching his face up, batting Jesse’s hands away.

“I guess so,” Gabriel said with another roll of his eyes, sliding his hands onto Jesse’s chest, letting out a low sigh. “I do love you,” he clarified, looking up at Jesse with a smile on his lips. “I planned out a whole evening for us. Good whiskey, pizza, bad movie, and lubricant that doesn’t smell like artificial strawberries,” he continued in a low voice, breathing through his nose as he smoothed his hands down Jesse’s chest, shaking his head.

“Well, we can still do that. After we finish up here. Maybe skip the movie, but cold pizza and whiskey sounds like a pretty good night for me.”

Nodding, Gabriel let out a small laugh. “Can I have my pants back first?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow my tweeter [here](https://twitter.com/torraroch).


End file.
